


Moments

by bloodsugar



Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [11]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Attraction, Bliss (Far Cry), Complicated Relationships, Cults, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Gift Giving, Joseph's big dick energy, M/M, Making Out, Nature, Outdoor Sex, POV Outsider, Peggies, Project at Eden's Gate, Religious Cults, Religious Guilt, Secret Relationship, Stolen Moments, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: More moments from Rook and Joseph's path in Hope County, where there's no such thing as 'love'.[Each chapter is a complete drabble / short fic. These are not in following order, but instead fall in different times on the timeline, which can be inferred from context. Tags will be updated / added with each drabble.]
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591975
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. A Good Week

Rook is having a good day. 

He has stopped a waterfall, stolen a dead prepper’s hidden stash from a secret cave, let the water fall freely once again, admired the view, called Joseph to see if he could come admire the view with him. And Joseph has actually turned out to be free. Or as ‘free’ as Joseph Seed can be on any given day of his surreal rule of Hope County. 

So a lot of good things in one day. All in all, Rook feels accomplished. 

But right now? 

Slender thighs spread wonderfully wide to accommodate Rook in between as he rocks Joseph into the lake’s shoreline; the sound of the water splashing around their hips with every thrust; the melody of Joseph’s moans, covered by the sound of the waterfall not to draw in spectators but still clear in Rook’s ears; the heat and squeeze of Joseph’s perfect ass around Rook’s cock, practically sucking him in on every slide; the growing sense of pleasure in Rook’s gut, amplified by the Bliss field situated mere feet away from him and Joseph.

This is Rook’s favorite part of the day. 

Actually, of the week.


	2. Increasingly Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rook has pissed off some peggies. More so than usual._

Rook has pissed off some peggies.

He pisses them off on the regular doing what he usually does - chasing them away from Resistance fighters, liberating outposts, saving civilians on the roads, _not_ killing wolverines when they try to eat them alive, etc.

But Rook has really pissed them off now, having borrowed Nick’s plane and put a few hundred bullets in John’s eyesore of a YES sign, until the ‘E’ crumpled to the ground. 

Rook admires his work briefly. It’s just a ‘Y S’ now. He flies straight over the letters, and into the Whitetail Mountains, where The Chosen pursue after him. 

Rook snickers at their outrage, whilst evading their attempts at taking his plane down when John’s annoying “ _Deputy_ ,” first resonates through his radio. Rook rolls his eyes, he hates John’s monologuing. 

“You are really keen on testing my patience, aren’t you, Deputy?” John drawls, but one can tell he is annoyed. “Let me tell you how this is going to go. My Chosen have been instructed to take no prisoners. It is a shame I won’t be able to get you to confess, after all.”  
  
Is it just Rook or is John _hissing_ at him, Rook wonders as he swerves a hard left to avoid a bunch of bullets from the planes still chasing him. 

John is still monologuing meanwhile. “I had such big plans for you, I wanted to hear you _beg_ and _cry_ but alas, it can’t happen if you get yourself _killed_ ,” he stops there for a while, probably for dramatic effect. 

Except, the Chosen then just fly off in different directions and disappear, leaving Rook decidedly not dead. Huh. 

Rook thinks nothing of it, then suspicion starts to creep in. John does have more bark than bite, but he’s not one to let someone go unpunished. 

Then Rook’s radio pipes up again. It’s not John this time. 

“Rook,” Joseph’s tone is as patient as ever. It makes Rook feel a little giddy and special, if he dare say. His name has always sounded good said in Joseph’s voice. “Must you antagonize my brother with such endless passion?” 

You don’t usually seem to have a problem with my passion, Rook would usually quip at a moment like this. And Joseph having John and his Chosen scatter away like scared children _is_ kind of hot. But Rook finds himself feeling a mix of emotions, gratitude amongst them. So instead he says, “Sorry. Thanks for getting them off my back.” 

“You have a path ahead, and a purpose by my side,” Joseph returns quietly. 

Rook is suddenly overwhelmed with the image of himself kissing Joseph’s hand and lacing their fingers together. He tries to shake it off without crashing Nick’s plane, feeling some odd discomfort in his stomach. It’s _not_ butterflies.

Well, damn. 

“Maybe I do,” Rook says finally, but only to himself, his finger now off the radio button. 

It’s the closest he has come to voicing his increasingly confusing stance on what he and Joseph mean to each other. 


	3. An Unlikely Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rook is out on the long dock leading out over a reservoir, having just cleared out the prepper stash there, when he first hears the noises. It’s people screaming, and the chaos of running and shuffling. Rook is just turning to see what the ruckus is all about, when someone yells out, “Protect The Father!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set soon after the first attempted arrest.

Rook is out on the long dock leading out over a reservoir, having just cleared out the prepper stash there, when he first hears the noises. It’s people screaming, and the chaos of running and shuffling. Rook is just turning to see what the ruckus is all about, when someone yells out, “Protect The Father!” 

The Father? What would Joseph Seed be doing out here exactly? 

It turns out to be a bunch of peggies, five at the most, about three of which are alive. The other two appear to have been most recently killed. 

The killer in question, a black bear, is uncharacteristically unafraid of the peggies’ screaming and their gunshots. Instead it charges one of the remaining cultists, disposing of him quickly. Rook sees the blood in the lake around the man’s body turn red, then watches the bear turn to another one of Joseph’s guards. 

The animal is angry and fast, but these guys must be truly awful at shooting if it is still alive and killing them off one by one. 

In any case, this is a chance for Rook to see an unlikely ally helping him fight the cult. He might even get a chance to see the end of Joseph Seed’s control of the county. 

It is only when there’s one remaining peggy when Rook starts to feel iffy about the situation. He props his sniper rifle on the dock’s edge despite himself, and looks through the scope just in time to see the last cultist die her own gruesome death. Ouch. 

The bear turns to Joseph Seed, who is still standing relatively close by to the scene - the idiot. 

Then the oddest thing happens. Rook finds his finger on the trigger, and then he’s aiming, _shooting_. The bear collapses on the shore with a .50 cal bullet in its head. 

Through the scope, Rook sees Joseph Seed turn to look straight at him. It lasts an eternity of a moment, then he walks off completely unharmed. 

Rook, having just allowed The Father to walk away, realizes he has just saved Joseph Seed’s life. 

Why _the fuck_ would he do that?!


	4. Kind of Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Joseph Seed is kind of… hot. The realization comes to Rook in pieces with each one of their forced encounters._

Joseph Seed is kind of… hot. 

The realization comes to Rook in pieces, growing from vague to fully conscious with each of their forced encounters in the Seeds’ regions. 

The very first time they meet, the night of the first arrest, Rook attributes his strange reaction to Joseph Seed to the intensity of the situation. The Father, as they call him, is crazy. So it’s probably normal for Rook’s body to fill with adrenaline when Joseph Seed first acknowledges him in the darkness of the church. Plus, The Father’s eyes are really fucking blue and it feels like they’re about to blow holes through Rook’s skull. 

When Joseph stops his somehow _crazier_ brother from drowning Rook, Rook isn’t impressed. It is The Bliss that makes Joseph Seed all shiny and in high focus. When Joseph tells Rook he has been given a gift, Rook’s fascination with The Father’s weirdly symmetrical face and bashful expression is just a result of being high on Bliss too. That has to be it.

But then while Rook is in Jacob’s cage and Joseph Seed is telling him the chilling story of his past, Rook can’t help but somehow find The Father’s voice really pleasant to listen to. Calming even. It shouldn’t be, given what’s coming out of his mouth. And Joseph Seed’s mouth is actually very nicely shaped, Rook notices. 

And when Faith takes him Joseph Seed in a Bliss field, while Joseph is monologuing, Rook eyes his naked torso, his tattoos. They’re everywhere - on The Father’s chest, stomach, shoulders, back. Even on his unbelievably lean sides. His skin looks really soft too, Rook notes. Joseph must moisturise before sermons. 

Rook goes about the county, supporting The Resistance, stopping crazy peggies, generally being a wrench in the Project at Eden’s Gate’s plans. 

  
And if Rook jerks off to Joseph Seed’s stunning blue eyes every once in a while, no one has to know.


	5. Ridiculously Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Given the chaos of Rook’s life lately, he should probably be getting used to the fact that he fucks Joseph Seed._

Given the chaos of Rook’s life lately, he should probably be getting used to the fact that he fucks Joseph Seed. 

They’ve done it a few times now, five or six, Rook tries not to count them. And it’s actually really fucking good. Better than good. Joseph Seed has one tight ass, Rook guesses from being celibate for the last ten or twenty years. 

Rook doesn’t really know for a fact whether or not Joseph Seed has slept with other men before him, but it’s not really that important. What is, is that Rook’s cock owns that little hole now, or at least owns it while they fuck. 

Sometimes Rook wonders what the peggies would think if they saw their precious Father with a deputy’s dick in his ass. Rook’s mind takes that thought and runs with it, creating fantasy after fantasy about it. He has to admit, he would really get off on being caught like that, and would probably end up stuffing Joseph Seed full of cum right in front of the peggy’s scandalized stare. Oh yes. 

Condoms have been the last thing on Rook’s mind since he started fighting the Seeds, and luckily for him, the absence of a condom hadn’t stopped Joseph Seed from offering him his ass the first time they fucked. Or the second. 

“Rook?” Rook’s train of thought if interrupted by Joseph’s typically mild voice. 

Rook had run into him after burning a Bliss field where Adelaide says the traitor pilots, former friends of hers, are stationed. Their complaints had reached Faith quickly, and then Joseph had popped up, stupidly alone. 

Looking around and noting the continuous absence of peggies, Rook decides he’s not going to waste a chance as good as this one. 

He kisses Joseph silly first, until Joseph is panting like a bitch in heat, pulled flush against Rook. Until Joseph’s pretty blue eyes, usually sharp with awareness and conviction, are glazed over. It is such an unlikely, _good_ look on him, Rook has to admit.

Rook then takes Joseph by the hips and guides him to a nearby boulder. Joseph stiffens in his hold, resisting, but that only makes Rook’s cock throb harder. Joseph never resists for long, obviously finding it hard to deny his own ‘sinful’ desires. Rook can relate. 

Then again they’ve never done it outside before, in plain sight. It’s a miracle those peggies are not back yet. 

“Rook, we shouldn’t,” Joseph says softly, but he goes easy when Rook bends him over the rock. Shouldn’t is not a no. 

Rook leans over Joseph’s shoulder to give Joseph a look. “You don’t want to?” 

Joseph gives him a look that says, as cliches would put it, a thousand words. His back is arched beautifully as he presses his ass back into Rook’s crotch.

“Didn’t think so,” Rook smirks. 

He fucks Joseph nice and deep, lips spilling filth into Joseph’s ear the entire time. There is something ridiculously hot about just shoving Joseph Seed’s jeans down and fucking into him where anyone can see.

Joseph is a mess of stifled moans under Rook, and he comes after a handful of minutes of being fucked and maybe two firm tugs of Rook’s hand.

In response, Rook goes into the hilt on the next thrust and fills Joseph up with cum, just like he’d fantasized about. Unfortunately, the peggies don’t show up in time to witness it.


	6. Not As Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hope resents that, as she knows it simply won’t mean anything to any of them._

Rook finds it in a chapel up on a hill in the Henbane region. It is hidden in a shaky floorboard, which Rook steps on by complete chance. 

It looks as good as new, clearly very well kept, treasured even from its previous owner, whoever that may be. It is a nice combination of light and dark brown in color, the subtle pattern of natural wood. It is light in Rook’s palm. He twists it in his hands, briefly admiring the crafting. Despite fate not really being his thing, Rook immediately recognizes it as something he was meant to find. 

He gives it to Joseph the following day, unable and unwilling to keep it to himself for long.

Joseph’s touch is soft on Rook’s forearm as Rook presents him with it. He doesn’t say anything about it, but then his lips are soft on Rook’s too. 

  
  


~

  
  


The Father has a new rosary.

The PEG chatter has gone nuts over it, as Joseph Seed’s previous rosary was iconic. Apparently he was never seen without it on his wrist, day or night. That rosary had basically been a part of his identity. 

But now The Father has another rosary, rendering the previous one confusingly not as special as everyone had thought?

Hope has only been a part of the project for about three months, but the level of whispering and awe going around in her circle gives her a pretty good idea that this is a  _ big deal _ . 

At this rate soon even The Resistance members will be gossiping about The Father’s new rosary and what it means. 

Hope resents that, as she knows it simply won’t mean anything to any of them.


	7. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Probably the most fascinating thing about Joseph Seed, Rook finds, is that he plays dirty in a way that is effortless._

Probably the most fascinating thing about Joseph Seed, Rook finds, is that he plays dirty in a way that is effortless. 

  
Joseph is so intense, so serious, that what Rook would normally consider as manipulation, with Joseph is just … expression. Joseph is either the most skilled, psychologically advanced cult leader in the history of cult leaders or he is… Rook can’t quite put his finger on it. 

Rook tries not to really think about it as it kind of freaks him out, but at times like this, it’s a challenge. 

“Rook,” Joseph has interrupted their make out session  _ three times _ now, to try and bring Rook into the fold. His gaze is surprisingly clear for someone who’s had another man’s tongue in his mouth, the blue in his eyes shiny and drawing Rook in like it always does. 

  
What was it that Joseph asked him? It’s hard for Rook to think clearly with his hands on Joseph’s ass and Joseph’s slender, half naked form in Rook’s lap. He rolls them over on the grass, putting Joseph on his back and slotting easily between his thighs - Rook’s favorite place to be. 

Joseph gives him _ the look _ and Rook sighs, stopping himself halfway to Joseph’s collarbone where he fully intended to leave a hickey, if Joseph would let him. Which he clearly won’t until Rook replies to whatever it is Joseph asked. 

So Rook thinks hard for a moment and ah, yes, when is he going to un-liberate Eden’s Convent. Rook knows it’s one of Joseph’s treasured outposts, and Rook is requested to release it back into the peggies’ hands. 

The hesitation must show on his face, because Joseph leans up slowly, prying Rook’s lips apart in a short, sensual kiss. He feels incredibly relaxed under Rook’s weight. Rook is left wanting more, mesmerized by that simple display of sexuality and control. 

Rook  _ could  _ give the outpost away for a while, he supposes. He can always take it again in a few weeks time. Liberating those is actually kind of fun, he enjoys a challenge. Something he clearly no longer is for Joseph. 


	8. Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’re staring,” Rook says, signifying his state of wakefulness._

“You’re staring,” Rook says, signifying his state of wakefulness, but refusing to open his eyes just yet. He doesn’t need to do that to know Joseph is watching him, like he has been for the past fifteen or so minutes. 

“I’m gazing upon you,” Joseph corrects him, the sound of his voice amplified due to Rook’s limited senses at the moment. 

Rook allows himself to sigh through the smile curling his lips. This is nice. 

It isn’t often that Rook stays in Joseph’s bed after they’ve finished catching up on some well deserved intimacy. But every once in a while he will indulge himself and snooze, like he has been this evening. He should just stay with Joseph for a while more, say, another couple of years. 

Sadly the sun’s coming up, and Rook should be on his way soon. He cracks one eye open and sure enough, Joseph is looking at him from where he’s propped up against his pillow, facing Rook. 

Rook allows for his gaze to hold Joseph’s for an extended period, brown against blue, until the moment drags on impossibly long. Lately, it has felt like there is less and less need for words between them, which in itself is unusual. Joseph usually loves to give Rook speeches about everything and nothing. He loves his monologues. 

“What’s there to gaze at?” Rook asks, fully expecting a vaguely cheesy, albeit extremely earnestly delivered answer. AKA Joseph’s specialty. 

Joseph doesn’t respond straight away. He shimmies down the bed to lie next to Rook, the bedsheet falling away to reveal down to mid thigh his very naked, very distracting side. He doesn’t move to cover himself, strangely calm and at ease with his body as always. His fingers find Rook’s jawline to bring Rook’s eyes back to his, which Rook then notes have a glimmer of approval in them. Joseph’s focus may normally be on God and spiritual matters, but he enjoys Rook’s affinity for the physical. Encourages it, actually. 

Rook has just started wondering if Joseph would let himself be pinned to the mattress for a goodbye make-out session, when his question is answered. 

“God has gifted me with a handsome, passionate young man,” Joseph says, and this time his hand guides Rook’s to his waist. “I am lucky,” he finishes, as Rook is about ready to roll on top of him.

‘Me too,’ Rook wants to say, but he has a more pressing question first. “Did you just call me hot?” he asks, grinning. 

Joseph looks like he’s trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes, but he nods. “I did,” he confirms.

Rook does roll on top of him then, and Joseph does allow a make out session with a generous amount of (Rook’s) tongue. When Rook has taken his fill of Joseph’s taste, he pulls back enough to smile down at him. 

“I’m lucky too, you’re hot as fuck,” he smirks, delighted at the way Joseph’s cheeks flush. 

Guess they’re both lucky like that. 

Although Rook would never stare at Joseph while he sleeps, that’s just creepy. 


	9. Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Joseph is preparing a sermon. More importantly, he is doing it while Rook is in the same room, which means that Rook is being ignored, for a sermon._

Joseph is preparing a sermon. More importantly, he is doing it while Rook is in the same room, which means that Rook is being ignored,  _ for a sermon _ . 

It is an unusual case for them - spending time together. This is the first time Rook has put his Resistance duties on hold for a few hours to simply ‘chill’ at Joseph’s compound of all places. Many of the peggies have made themselves scarce with the late hour, most of them asleep. Joseph is wide awake though, leaning over his desk, nose buried in a notebook as he scribbles away while Rook observes him from the bed. The words really do seem to be pouring out of Joseph, surprisingly fast and easy, onto the paper. 

At first, the sound of Joseph’s occasional whispering and the writing itself had been soothing for Rook. It had been fascinating for him to watch Joseph at work, with the added relief of that preacher intensity not being directed at Rook for once. However as Rook’s gaze roams over the naked expanse of Joseph’s back interest has turned to anticipation. 

It’s not sex Rook is after, just any type of contact, really. It’s been almost an hour since Joseph last paid any real attention to him, and that just won’t do.

Rook makes his way off of the bed and to where Joseph is hunched over his notes. He buries his face in Joseph’s nape straight away, inhaling, his eyes falling closed in contentment. Rook is not the most affectionate man in the world, but something about Joseph brings out that side of him. 

At first Joseph stiffens in surprise, snapped out of his thought process. He recovers quickly though, gentling under Rook's attention. 

"Rook," he murmurs, putting his pen down, "have I been neglecting you?" 

"Yes," Rook draws out the 'e' a little, playing it up, nipping at Joseph's skin. Joseph lets him, humming a little. The moment allows Rook to glance at the notebook enough to see something about 'love', 'patience', and 'commitment'. The object of his affection catches him at it, perceptive as always. 

"Would you like for me to read it to you?" Joseph asks, turning just enough to face Rook, training those piercing blues on him. 

Rook would normally turn the offer down, but as usual lately he finds himself somewhat disarmed. He nods. 

It turns out that the sermon - passionate, moving, intense - is  _ about _ Rook, even if he is not actually referred to by name.


End file.
